


Im so confused

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bodyswap, Coming Out, Elounor, F/M, Het, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sexuality Confusion, Slash, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up one morning in strange surroundings. And a strange body. He looks in the mirror and finds that he is in the body of Eleanor Calder, the girlfriend of his crush Louis Tomlinson. And it's much to strange for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im so confused

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Justin Timberlake's song confused.

The alarm clock on Harry’s nightstand wakes him up like usual. But unlike usual, it wakes him up by blaring loud pop music from an I-pod. He reaches out to turn the incessant noise off and the first thing he notices is how small his hand is. He sits up in bed and opens his eyes all the way and both hands are slender, small, and tan.

Then he notices that his room is dark purple and white themed. He’s not sure what’s going on, but when he looks down and finds out that he has boobs, that’s not okay. Freaking out, Harry gets out of bed; not feeling his dick between his legs and looks in the full length mirror.

He who is currently a she had long brown hair with golden-brown highlights, tan skin, hazel eyes, dainty hands which currently possessed nails painted in a hot pink color, small, pouty pink lips, and a loose t-shirt that only went to his mid thigh.

As soon as he sees his “new” face in the mirror, he realizes who’s body he is in.

Harry is currently in Eleanor Calder’s body; the girlfriend of his crush, Louis Tomlinson.

“Fuck.” He says aloud and almost cringes at how girlish his voice sounded although that was appropriate since he was a girl.

Harry pads over to her closet to look at her selection of clothes and barely finds any jeans in there. What was wrong with this girl? Jeans and a t-shirt are one of the best combinations ever. Not quite ready to wear dresses or skirts, seeing as he still had the mentality of a boy, Harry pulls out a pair of light blue acid wash denim shorts that came with a tan braided belt. He flicks his small hands through her shirts and finds a plain v neck dark grey t-shirt.

All her grooming items were sitting on her dresser, so he rolls on her deodorant, pulls on the clothes he found, and looks at what he should do with his hair. He brushes it and finds some hairspray, hoping that that solution would work, but it just gets frizzy.

Biting his lip, he looks around the room, finding a black beanie that he uses to contain the mess. He doesn’t know how to apply makeup so he forgoes that process completely and just sprays on some perfume and goes downstairs in her large and empty house. There were multiple pairs of shoes by the door, so he pulls on a pair of low top converse; the shoes still feeling comfortable on these feet as they did his and he can tell that she barely wore these shoes.

Harry nearly salivates at the expensive convertible in the driveway and thinks that being this girl has it’s perks. Because he used to walk to school but now, he has this cherry red convertible to drive in and it’s great.

~o~

Harry nearly gets in an accident when he was driving because he didn’t quite know how to drive this car yet.

“El, what happened to you?” A girl with blonde hair that turned pink about halfway through and down to her ends asks shocked.

“What do you mean?” Harry replies, knitting his perfectly shaped eyebrows together.

“Your outfit, no makeup, your hair?”

“Oh I woke up late but managed to get here on time.” He shrugs.

“Well you still look better than most of the girls here. Dani’s inside with Liam and Zayn.” She tells him before walking in the direction of the front doors to the school.

Harry figures he should follow her inside and spots her talking to the boy with black hair, the one with short cropped brown hair and big eyebrows, and the tall girl.

The one he figures to be Dani who is standing next to big eyebrows with his arm over her shoulders looks at Harry/Eleanor curiously.

“Woke up late.” He shrugs half heartedly.

They all nod their heads and converse together in their little group until two hands cover his eyes and he can hear the other four giggle/chuckle.

“Guess who?” The voice asks.

Harry can tell that it was a boy who had soft hands and a slightly higher pitched voice than the others and decides to give it a guess.

“Louis?”

He takes his hands off of Harry’s eyes and Harry turns around. Louis is looking at him with his perfect blue eyes, smiling. He quickly leans down to kiss him on the lips. Yeah, being this girl definitely has it’s perks.

“Louis, you’re late again.” Zayn he now knows says rolling his eyes.

“I’m late a lot. Sue me. And it’s not like we’re going to first period anyways.” He wraps an arm around Harry’s shoulders and he naturally leans his weight into his sturdy frame.

“Let’s go to the courtyard or the town center.” Danielle suggests.

Harry sees himself round the corner and Eleanor sees all six of them in the now empty hallway. She narrows her eyes in confusion and points to the girls’ bathroom.

“Sounds great. I’ll meet you guys in the court yard in a couple minutes. I didn’t get to go to the bathroom before I left.” Harry lies.

“Okay. We’ll wait for you.” Louis kisses him on the lips, not going into a full on snogging session before he pulls away. “And you look lovely today by the way.” Louis smiles.

Harry blushes and says thanks and they all go to the courtyard.

When he goes into the girl’s bathroom he’s surprised by how nice it smells. Much neater and better smelling than the boy’s bathroom at school.

He catches himself looking in the long mirror with curiosity.

“Oh my god, what did you do to me?” Is the first thing that comes out of Eleanor’s mouth when she looks up.

“I got dressed…?”

“But my hair. And my face. Did all you do was wash it?” She inquires in shock.

It was really weird to see himself but not actually be himself.

“Well pardon me if I’ve been a boy my entire life and don’t know how to put makeup on. Be glad I didn’t even attempt to.” He spits.

“Look Harry. I don’t know how long this is going to last and I don’t know why it happened. But I don’t want you having sex with Louis because although it’s my body, it’s not me. And I’ll make you a list of what you need to do in the mornings when you get up.” She takes out a piece of paper and a pen stashed in his back pocket to write some stuff down. Oddly it still appeared in his handwriting.

“You know my name…”

“Your blonde Irish friend said it. I put two and two together.” She shrugs, still keeping her eye contact on the paper.

“And don’t do anything like cut my hair or gain weight or drugs. I don’t know. Just keep me the same.” She says, pressing the piece of paper into his hand.

“Same with you.”

They leave with nods to each other and Harry confidently walks out to the courtyard and to the company of his new friends.

~o~

It’s two weeks later and thankfully to Eleanor’s list, Harry now knows different ways to do his hair and makeup. And has gotten comfortable enough to wear dresses and skirts, actually not really minding them that much.

Unbeknownst to the actual Eleanor, her and her boyfriend have had sex twice over these past two weeks. He wasn’t going to turn down the chance to have sex with his crush and he was his girlfriend after all who wouldn’t turn down the chance for that kind of intimacy that far into their relationship. So Harry agreed and enjoyed it despite the whole being in a girl’s body part.

Them and their group of friends were going to a party that night for one of the richest and most popular people in school. Towards the middle of the night, Harry went off in search of Louis who had disappeared and was no where to be found.

But Harry turns around a corner, a bit slower than usual due to the amount of alcohol he consumed; he finds Louis.

Full blown snogging himself as he was pressed up against a wall, kissing back. A noise of shock leaves his mouth and Louis quickly detaches his mouth from Eleanor’s/his own mouth.

“El. It-I- wait.” Louis rushes as Harry turns away and walks back into the crowd and away from what he just saw.

“Eleanor.” Louis grabs onto his small arm as he just makes it outside. He closes the front door behind them and turns towards Harry.

“We need to talk about this.” Louis says calmly.

“I,” Louis takes a pause to gather his thoughts before continuing. “I’m sorry I did that. I shouldn’t have, but I’m trying to figure things out. I don’t think that we’re going to work out any longer. I’m sorry. I think, I might like boys more than I do girls.” Louis looks really confused and upset so Harry puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Okay. If that’s what you want.” Harry tries to comfort.

“I’m really sorry. I did like you that way, but I don’t think so anymore.”

Harry nods.

“I think I’m just going to head home.” Harry mutters.

“I can take you.” Louis offers.

“No. I got it.”

He nods and they say an awkward goodbye before Louis goes back inside and Harry starts on his way home.

~o~

“Guys, welcome Harry to the group. We’re um dating now and that’s Niall, his friend.” Louis shyly says to the other five, introducing the two boys next to him. He’s never had to introduce a boyfriend to the group before because after all, Harry is his first boyfriend.

“So this is the quote unquote wonderful Harry that we finally get to officially meet. Welcome to the group mate.” Zayn says.

Harry blushes and says thanks. Louis gives his hand an encouraging squeeze.

Eleanor’s heart is filled with a slight anger/annoyance as she looks at the two of them together. Because that is his body and he should be dating Louis but he still hasn’t switched back with Eleanor and she practically stole her own boyfriend.

“Yeah. Welcome.” She says and the others could tell that something was up but didn’t know what.

“Thanks. Eleanor right?” He plays clueless since that was her original body after all.

“Mhm.”

Harry misses his own body, his dick, his deep gravelly voice, his tattoos, his mum and Gemma, his home and comfortable bed, and Dusty. He wants to get his life back but doesn’t know how after three months of this and Eleanor seems completely content with where she is. So he’s stuck. In this girl’s body and still crushing on Louis who is still taken; just this time, it’s not crushing from afar.


End file.
